


Steve Rogers' Underwear (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn





	Steve Rogers' Underwear (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

Peter had been doing homework for hours, and he wasn't really getting anywhere with it. He ran both hands frustratedly through his hair, letting out a heavy sigh that was followed by a gentle knock on his bedroom window. He looked over to see the smiling face of his boyfriend, (Y/n). Smiling back he went over to let him in.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" (Y/n) gestured with his thumb pointing over his shoulder.

"Uh, sure, yeah. Why didn't you use the front door, or text?" Peter went over to the chair he was previously seated in, and grabbed the gray hoodie that was hanging over the back.

"I forgot which apartment."

"But you remember my window...?" He shrugged on the hoodie and grabbed his phone.

"With the amounts of times I've snuck through your window? Yes." (Y/n) smirked.

"Shut up." Peter quietly laughed as he graciously climbed outside.

"Why didn't you just text?" (Y/n) looked away, down at the small alley way,

"About that... My mom took away my phone."

"Why?!"

"I got in trouble and apperantly the internet said that that is a good punishment." 

Peter got silent for a few seconds before he asked what had happened.

"Flash was talking shit. So I punched him."

"YoU WHAT!?" (Y/n) flinched, it wasn't everyday Peter raised his voice.

"Punched him..."

Peter groaned, "(Y/n), you can't keep doing shit like this."

"You're literally Spiderman, but go off I guess. His face is just very punchable at times. Let's take a walk, yeah?" He didn't wait for Peter to answer as he climbed down the stairs of the fire escape. 

"Why do you always go to Delmar's, which is six blocks away, when you can go to Deli grill, which is only one block away?"

"If you really hate walking that much, then why did you even ask me out?"

"I don't hate walking. You just walk slowly as fuck, and I can only keep up with your snail pace for so long."

"Snail pace, huh?"

"Bet - PETER!" (Y/n) startedly yelled as Peter sprinted down the street as his boyfriend stared after him.  
"He looks like a cheeta, I'm not messing with that."

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"You disappeared." 

A hand holding a wrapped sandwich appeared over (Y/n)'s shoulder. A warm smile plastered itself onto his face, "Thanks, I'll pay you back." 

"No, my treat." 

(Y/n) took the sandwich from the others hand as Peter sat down onto the swing next to him.

"It's the least I could do after running away looking like a cheeta..." he smirked.

"Ew, you heard that?" 

"Duh," Peter tapped his ear, "super hearing."

They ate in silence for a little while before they started up another conversation.

"He totally does." (Y/n) grinned taking another bite from the sandwich.  
"Oh really?" Peter asked, he got a content hum in response.

"You're telling me that THE Captain America. Wears Captain America underwear." 

"Totally," he swallowed, "You do that so he probably does too. You're basically a younger Steve Rogers."

Peter let out a doubting laugh, "I'm a child, of course I wear Spiderman themed underwear -"

""I'm sick of Mr. Stark treating me like a kid", a quote by Peter Parker." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "That was two years ago! I bet you 10 bucks, pun intended, that he does not wear Captain America underwear." 

(Y/n) raised an interested eyebrow at that, "Deal." He stuck his hand out for Peter to shake, which he did. 

They had e few more pointless conversations before deciding to walk back to Peter's place. When they got there they sat outside on the fire escape when Peter asked: "Why did you fight Flash?"  
(Y/n) tensed slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by the arachnid.

"I've already told you..." 

"Barely, you said he was talking shit."  
"And there you have it. That's what happened."

Peter sighed, "(Y/n), please." 

"He said some shit about you, alright? Ned and MJ too." (Y/n) put his head against the cold brick wall.

"We can protect ourselves."

"You say that, but you never do." He turned his head to look over at the other, smiling softly. He lifted his hand up to the brown eyed teens face resting it there.

"Can I kiss you?"  
"Do you have to ask?"

"Yes, it's called consent. It's the sexiest thing out there."

"Tea. But you don't have to ask to give me a kiss as long as you stop if I ask you to." 

(Y/n) closed the gap between them to place a soft, fleeting kiss on Peter's softer lips. They rested their foreheads together after breaking the kiss.

"I should go..."

"You should stay."

"I would, but I have a bet to prove wrong." 

Peter broke away from the others grip on his face, "Way to ruin a moment," He mumbled looking in through his window.

"I really should go though. Guess who has two thumbs and haven't studied for the math test tomorrow. This guy..." 

Peter shook his head and muttered a small 'idiot'.

"It's late. I can always just ask May if you can stay over."

"That would be great, but mom doesn't know I'm here, so..." (Y/n) got up and brushed himself off before turning to face Peter to help him up. Peter took hold of his hands and lifted himself to his feet with the other's help.  
They stood like that, looking into each others eyes, holding hands, before (Y/n) repeated that he had to leave.

"Do you want me to swing you home?" 

"Oh God no. I still get sick just thinking about the last time," (Y/n) cringed as Peter broke into a laugh.  
(Y/n) took his hands back to himself, "If I find my phone, I'll text you once I get home." 

Peter rubbed his hands rogether, "Yeah, do that," he watched as his boyfriend climbed sown the stair case yet again, only entering his window when he couldn't see him anymore.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

(Y/n) 👑

I got side tracked, but I'm home now (11:43)

Peter 🐶🕸

?? Side tracked???  
(11:46)

(Y/n)👑

I told you  
(11:46)

I had a bet to prove wrong  
(11:47)

Pay up  
(11:47)

Peter🐶🕸

I'm sorry???  
(11:48)

You what now  
(11:48)

(Y/n)👑

😘  
(11:50)

Peter🐶🕸

How?!  
(11:51)

(Y/n)👑

Remember that time you gave me a key to the tower in case something were to happen??  
(11:52)

Well, I used it to get into the tower, where I met Bucky  
(11:53)

So I just asked: "Does Steve wear Captain America underwear?"  
(11:54)

And he said yes  
(11:54)

Peter🐶🕸

You're unbelievable  
(11:56)


End file.
